


The Vow

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [14]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 誓约Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: PG-13Summary: Benny的车坏了，他不得不一个人在夜雾中等待。那男人便从雾里走来。





	The Vow

Benny的车坏了，他不得不一个人在夜雾中等待。那男人便从雾里走来。

Benny记得自己当时正倚靠着他的座驾抽烟。车子抛锚是小事情，只是他的爱驾同他犯浑的位置并不好。这条山道前不搭村后不搭店，夜里又无人经过，他只觉得可能要这样一呆一整夜，以期待能碰上一个村民或同好，能帮他挂一个电话出去，找兄弟带工具来救。  
他的幸事则是还有一整包的软万在手，临走时被Hello仔撬走一支，损失不大。熬这一夜，他弹药充足。就是抽这烟时偶遇——第一支刚刚短到烧手，那男人就来了。

他自蒙蒙的山雾那边来。Benny依稀记得那一端只有布满荒草的危崖。又或是他记错。  
他看到那男人走来，步履生风，穿浅色的Tee，套一件薄薄的深色外衣。衣摆颇长，质地飘逸，被偶有的山风掀起。  
他黑天夜雾中还戴一副墨镜，Benny暗想他是不是真瞎？但他走路的姿态并不是这样，他像是能够看见的。何况他这打扮气势十足，在夜幕里默然行走时，给周遭万物皆施有强烈的压迫感。  
Benny惊叫起来。并不是因为他看到那奇特的男人，他只是被万宝路的烟头烫着了手。那人向他这面扭头，他身后有瑰奇的天光，Benny永远记得那个情景，那光照的强度与方位……直至很多年后，他依然能追忆。那光映衬下，他看到，那男人有苍白的鬓发。

那人走近他。  
Benny意识到自己成为他的某种目标后，顿有被电流击中的错觉。他自地上弹起，动作幅度太大，以至于手臂晃动拍打在他的身侧，发出“啪啪”的愚蠢响动。  
“大佬，你喺边度来?？”发问的时候，他摸了摸头。心知肚明，觉得自己发型是呆得很。他唯有留这样快要遮住眼睛的额发，才能摆平他爸爸。他幼年时母亲就死了，6个兄弟姐妹全靠父亲拉扯。  
爸爸总是跟他讲，一家中都是细佬最容易学坏。他的确很坏，最擅长说谎话了。像是今晚说陪朋友搬家，去得很远恐怕夜里要在那边睡，其实说要来红磡赛车……边个知晓车子未参赛就坏了呢？  
那“大佬”走近他，忽然脱下眼镜，说你是Benny Chan吗？我是未来某时将要遇到你的人。  
一下子竟没有听懂。他被这亦幻亦真的存在震住，双脚僵立在他的车前。要是车子不坏，他是一定会跳上去，一溜烟开走的。

“你会遇到我的，所以我先来看看你呀。”那人操一口“北腔”。但是字正腔圆，声音听起来，比他的模样还要年轻些。  
他的眼睛已不年轻，眼角有描绘岁月的细纹延伸，眼神也冷淡倦怠。Benny感觉到他眼睛里微微含着些忧愁，然而以一个年轻飞车党的阅历，他读不懂这种无可名状的愁绪。  
“系几时啊？”他问。  
那人伸出左手——Benny注意到，他的左手拇指短却一截，一只似乎有故事的手。那只手探出两根指头，轻轻捋了一把Benny Chan过长的额发。“等它们都白了。”他淡淡道。  
他其实也不算高大。他的身量此时就比Benny矮小的，然而挺拔。他紧紧抿起的嘴唇，在天光下，似刀削斧凿般唯有一线。尽管矮了大半个头，他站在Benny面前却似是反过来居高临下看着他一样的态度。  
这个年长过他至少有二十岁的男人绕着他和他的车行走了半圈，打量着，忽然说：“你有一天会丢掉它的。”  
“唔舍得佢啊！就算系我死咗——”  
“你会的。”那男人斩钉截铁地打断他的誓言，“你会为了更好的事情放弃现在的生活。你会造很多梦，然后来找我。最后你会找到我的。”

“大佬啊，我同你唔熟啊！”Benny喃喃道。  
他望着那人，想从这陌生的面貌上找到些许线索，可是什么都看不出。那个人坚定又忧愁的的目光停留在他的身上，那种凝视像有无数言语要吐露，又偏都说不完说不出，索性沉默以对。  
Benny承认，只这片式之间，他已沉醉于某种艳羡。他艳羡于这陌生的、甚至有些癫气的男人莫名的坚定，是这种眼神让他觉得，连标准的疯话被他讲出来也莫名怀有预言的气质。  
但为什么是他呢？为何是Benny Chan，家中不被指望的细佬，刚毕业手足无措的游民，深夜里驾着破机车妄想未来某日能够称霸红磡与清水湾两个盘山道的飞车小子。有保守的刘海，一双绝望的近视眼，一点点狂热的电影爱好。  
你是楚留香，我是陆小凤，他是小李飞刀。在银幕中，幻想而已，仅此而已，他只有这么点幻想和爱好。  
那男人像个鬼魅又似个哲人，从暮色中来，从夜的悲歌中来，从偶然中来，从迷雾中徜徉而来。与他对视，告诉他，他会做比成为职业的赛车手更好的事，他会离开他的机车，造很多梦。  
无稽之谈。他身上只有十来蚊，修完车加过油必定不够明日三餐。  
这才是现实。  
“……你系整蛊我？”并没有风，然而他发起抖来，摸索出他那包烟。  
那人皱起眉头，对他说：“不要抽烟，所有有损健康的事情都不要做。如果将来你看到我在抽烟，你也可以这样告诉我。留下有用之身，我们可以一道做更多的事。”

Benny已听不进去。他哆哆嗦嗦，叼着烟卷，拨弄那个Hello上次送给他的旧煤油打火机。他说那是个客户忘记带走的好东西，很考究，就是跑油太快。  
拨了好几次，都打不着火，他哀嚎一声，几乎要拆开来查验，忽然就被那男人握住了手。  
是抓住他的手指，轻轻掰开，抽出打火机。那男人的手，干燥又温暖，带有不容置疑的力量，如古龙笔下、楚原片中的剑客英雄。  
然后，那手指移至他嘴边，抽出那根万宝路烟。  
那男人倒也不忌讳，就直接塞进自己嘴里了，娴熟地叼着，拨弄火机。他一次就成功，顺利点上了。浓夜里一点红火映照着他的脸，他用眼角斜睨着Benny，微微一笑。Benny被他笑得心漏一拍，连同呼吸都一并断绝。  
是一时都忘了要如何呼吸，莫名停到自觉憋气，也是蠢极。  
那男人当着他面，手掌疾速拂过火光当前，也是刹那之间，即动即停。火光被他掌风瞬息间扇灭，这竟不是邵氏独家特效，而是眼前真章。  
Benny惊叫，你做紧边一行呀？！  
他道是这人必是银幕上的大侠，专事为他跳出那幕布走来。正讶然处，那人一扭头吐掉了熄灭的烟卷，欺身迫近，探手捏住他的下巴。  
何止是吻了他，连舌尖一时都缠住了。  
在漆黑夜里，不认得的位置，车坏了，人也坏了，仅此而已。

二十六年后。  
知名导演Benny Chan从车上跳下来的头一眼，就是看到他特地赴北京去请来的那个武打演员Jacky Wu正站在角落里，已换好了衣服。Benny让人给他设计的是一件薄薄的深色外衣，衣摆颇长，质地飘逸。  
Jacky手里捏着造型师递给他的墨镜，嘴里叼着一根烟。  
他近日拍戏也是连轴转，又加上京港两地飞来飞去，多少有点超负荷运转，看去也是染了一脸的倦容。他演的角色，一戴上墨镜就要强横无双，丝毫不能有惰怠情绪。  
这脱下眼镜休息的短暂时光，自然是整个人都松懈了，判若两人。  
Benny知道Jacky并没有注意到他。此时Jacky且微躬着背，捏着一个不配合的打火机，犹在劈劈啪啪地折腾。  
便悄悄走过去，陡然伸手抽走那支烟。  
“导演……？”当然吓了Jacky一跳。他茫然抬眼看向Benny。他三十出头，此时眼角方才开始生出细纹，鬓发还未白尽。  
而Benny Chan的额发，实已全都白了。  
“不要抽烟，所有有损健康的事情都不要做。”Benny望着他，一字一字说道，“过去有人劝我，后来我发现他是对的。他说留下有用之身，我们可以一道做更多的事。”  
Jacky用眼角斜睨着他，忽然微微一笑：“然后你就戒了？”  
Benny摇摇头说：“这故事很长，以后有空再说。眼下，我先同你说戏，今天我要你从这里走过去，要有威严……”  
他这样说的时候，打了个响指，灯光师立刻理会，光源到位。一束光，被安排在Jacky身后，光照的强度与方位，早已写进要求。总之就要那么瑰奇，是梦中才有。  
因为Benny Chan现在的职业，是个造梦的电影人。

 

END


End file.
